Touched
by MercuriusLady
Summary: This is one of my best fan fics yet!!! My other ones sucked ,i know *^_~ I dont want to give away anything about this story but it's one of my best stories and idea's yet (: oh yeah one big part was left out i dk why im SO MAD about it


He could still remember the hushed but intense voice of his mother, cradling him in her delicate arms as a baby. She had a beautiful face, eyes like sapphires. And then, that mist of black, in the figure of a demon, grabbed her, pulling her away. He was screaming, crying as his mother struggled to break free, but she was pulled away, sucked in to an everlasting darkness. From then on, he shut him self out of the world, from all the princesses, and even from his own father, working day and night to find what unexplainable force of darkness stole his mother. When he was 17, he gave up. He spent years and years of searching, and finding nothing. So he joined the dark side, but instead of being on a quest for world domination, he set on a quest to starts wars and deaths, and make everyone fall in to the same sorrow that he had. He became cold and heartless, and feared by most everyone.   
He stood high on the mountain now, his 2 servants on either side of him. He grinned as the wind scurried through his jet-black hair, his blue intense eyes piercing the land. "Endymion, are you ready to leave?" asked one of the servants. He nodded. "My work here is done," he said, satisfied. He had accomplished to destroy a whole city of Neptune, leaving it as a landmark of where Endymion struck. They walked back in to the chariot, and flew back to earth. The chariot came to a halt in front of a colossal palace of silver. He had yet his next plan in motion, one of his best yet. The servants opened the large palace doors as he entered. "Master Endymion! We have captured the Moon Princess Serena," exclaimed a rather large servant named Keokuk. "Very good, bring her too me," replied Endymion. The servant disappeared and came back in 5 minutes, dragging a shrieking girl. "Let me GO!" she exclaimed, trying to struggle from Keokuk's grasp. It reminded Endymion very much of his mother trying to get free from the demons grasps. His heart thudded a couple of beats as he saw the princess. She was beautiful, with golden hair, streaming in back of her like an ocean of gold. She had wide blue eyes and a beautiful face with a tan complexion. She was wearing a pink dress, tattered, probably from her struggling with the servant. She was also barefoot. "You're a madman Endymion," she said, through gritted teeth. "Am I really? Well, if my plan does succeed, I don't suppose it will matter, now will it?" "What, do you honestly think that my mother will send in 5 young men and 5 young women to be executed by you every year, just so she can have me? My mother will find a way to get me back, with out causing grief to 10 families a year!" "And how will she do that?" Serena bit her lip, not knowing what to say. For some reason, Endymion's heart was thudding faster then ever at the sight of her. He didn't like the feeling at all. "Send her to cell 1, now," he ordered. Keokuk nodded. Endymion rushed to his room, a large room with his throne, and bed, and clothing. He collapsed on his bed, not knowing what to do about this feeling. He pressed a button on a dial on his dresser. This sent a young lady with red long curly hair and brown eyes rushing to his room. She was a witch who helped Endymion in time of sicknesses. If she ever tried to leave, she would be killed very slowly and painfully. "What is it?" she asked. "Katrina, I am feeling an unfamiliar feeling," he told her. "Well, what is it? And where were you when you felt it?" "I felt it when I saw Princess Serena. My heart, it was, pounding." Katrina looked surprise. "Endymion? A-Are you falling in love with the Moon Princess?" she asked. He glared at her. "Never! I will NEVER love! How dare you even make such a suggestion! She probably got that psychic Mars princess to put some potion on her so everyone would feel weak at the sight of her. I should punish you for suggesting such a thing, but I'm not. Just go fetch me some whine before I change my mind," he ordered. Katrina nodded, and rushed out of the room. Endymion stared at the ceiling. "In love, what a crazy thing," he muttered to him self. "It's too dangerous. If that ever happens, I'll lose them. Love is too powerful, taking control over all emotions," he said to him self. Katrina came back with a bottle of white wine and one glass cup. She poured some in and handed it to Endymion. "Thank you Katrina," he said, sipping the whine. "Now go, quickly. I'm feeling woozy!" he said. Katrina walked out of the room, leaving him to fall in a deep sleep.  
  
Endymion felt the anger burning in his body as he stormed to the dining hall. "Get the prisoners breakfast ready," he muttered to the cooks. "Which one?" asked one of them? "I don't know! Make her eggs or something; just make something! What am I, the decision maker? I should have you all killed!" he screamed. The cook looked petrified. "O-Ok, um, what cell is she in?" "Cell 1," he answered and stormed out of the kitchen. He walked in to his room to find Katrina waiting there. "What happened? I heard you yelling." Katrina was the only person he felt the least bit comfortable talking to, but he still showed no love to her. "Serena. Talking about my mother. Thinking I should accept love. I'm not in the mood to talk, please leave Katrina," he said. Katrina stared at him with sad eyes. She didn't love him, but she cared for him as a mother, knowing that there was some good underneath his cold layer. "Feel better Endymion," she said to him, and walked out of the room.   
Serena lay huddled, on the stony floor, counting the pebbles. "Your breakfast is ready," grunted Keokuk. Serena looked up to see the massive man holding a plate of eggs. "Eggs? I would of thought he served gruel here," she commented, standing up. "You certainly made him mad, that he just told the chef to make the first thing that came in mind. Eggs, I guess." Serena shrugged as he slid the plate under the bars. She devoured the eggs, feeling satisfied when she finished. She looked up to see that Keokuk was still standing there. "You were pretty hungry, eh?" She nodded, and slid the plate under the bars. He took it, and before he left, said, "Why don't you talk to Katrina? It might make you a bit less bored." "Why would you care?" she asked. "I am not as evil as Endymion. You forget, he has his ways to make anyone pay who leaves him." Serena's eyes widened. "I'll go get Katrina for you, sit tight," he told her, and walked away. Serena was now open to the real life of the people under Endymion's control. She thought they were as heartless and ruthless as him, but it turned out they were normal people, but frightened to death of disobeying their ruler. A few minutes later, Katrina came, wearing a shawl with witches patterns, a blood red dress, and low sandals. "Hello, you must be Serena. I am Katrina, a witch who takes care of Endymion when he is sick." Serena stood up. "Hello, Katrina. You look pretty young to be here, how old are you?" "17, very young I suppose." Serena's eyes widened. "Wow, I'm 18. So young and you've been living here for so long. You must despise Endymion," she replied. "I despise his actions and his attitude towards love. But he's just afraid to love. He is a wonderful man Serena. I can see it. I may sound crazy, considering all the things he has done, but he is really crying inside. I can tell. I care for him very much, knowing some day he will break free from this evil phase," Katrina replied, with much knowledge. "There must be one person who can make him love once again," said Serena. "Oh, I think I know who that is Serena," replied Katrina. "Who?" Katrina grinned. "You will see when the time comes." Just then, she heard a beeping noise. "What's that?" Katrina gazed at a watch on her wrist. "Endymion needs me. I'll see you soon Serena!" "Bye Katrina!" Katrina ran off to his room, leaving Serena puzzled. "How would I see who it is? Is it someone I know?" she thought out loud.   
"Yes, Endymion? What is it?" asked Katrina? He looked frantic. "Dreams. Dreams. Horrible dreams!" he told her, sweating. "Tell me, what were they?" "Two of them, so horrible. One of them, I was flying with my mother, and then she fell, fell down in to the city, but she didn't hit the ground. She vanished. The next one, I was hugging my mother, and then she turned in to Serena. Oh these two dreams, what do they mean?" "Endymion, you are still thinking about your mother. You still yearn for her. And, well, about the one with Serena, please don't yell at me when I say this, but she might be the one." Endymion raised an eyebrow. "The one?" Katrina breathed in deeply. "The one that will make you start to love. Endymion, give her a chance. Please!" He stood up. "Love? Her? Listen, Katrina, I don't know what crazy stuff that Wicca religion teaches you, but it's just a silly dream. I do NOT love SERENA!" Katrina stood up, trembling. "I'm terribly sorry, I should go now, shouldn't I?" Endymion gave her a what-do-you-think look. "Good-bye," she said and rushed out the door. Al though Endymion sounded revolted at the idea he couldn't help but wonder if she was right.   
Serena fiddled with the loose threads on her dress. "This is really weird," she said out loud to her self. She had always heard about Endymion being cold and heartless, yet he would visit her at her cell and try to be friendly, even if he was a bit of a jerk while doing it. She heard faint screaming, and then someone scurrying down the stairs. Serena stood up. "Was someone in trouble?" Katrina came rushing to her cell. "That man calls me up there to tell him what his dreams mean, I tell him, and he yells at me!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. Serena half-smiled. "What were his dreams?" Katrina gave her a did-you-have-to-ask look. "I can't really tell you," she replied. "Well, ok. I suppose even HE needs some privacy. You know what's weird Katrina?" "What?" "He's supposed to be this cold, selfish, ruthless guy, yet he visits my cell, and lets me have EGGS for breakfast! Am I missing something?" Katrina now began to get nervous. It was obvious that she knew something. "Well, you'll find out soon, ok? I um, have to go now Serena. Bye," she said, and with that, spun around and left. Serena shrugged and went back to her bench.  
The next day, as Endymion was doing work in his lab, obviously creating a new, devious plan, Keokuk knocked on the door. "Ugh! Who IS IT? This had BETTER be GOOD!" growled Endymion. Keokuk opened the door, obviously a bit frightened. "We have gotten a telegram from Queen Serenity." Endymion widened his eyes. "Well, don't stop. What did she say?" "Well, she only says that she has received your request." "That's IT? Let me see that, where is it?" Keokuk handed him a pearl white piece of paper. "Dear Endymion, I have received your request. ~Queen Serenity," he read. He crumpled it up. "That helps," he muttered. He turned off the computer that he was working on and then realized there was nothing to do. Everyone probably thought that day and night he worked, but he had a life also, and at time like this, also was bored. "Might as well visit that princess," he said to him self. He found her braiding her hair. "Going against tradition?" he asked her. She looked startled. "Huh?" "Tradition. I remember your mother always telling you that that hair style was traditional when you whined to her that you hated it." Serena frowned. "You remember?" Endymion shrugged. "I was forced to visit at times." Serena stood up, not wanting to start a fight like last time. She walked up to the bars to gaze in to his eyes. "Endymion," she whispered. He looked a bit surprise but his heart told him to stay. "Hmm?" He was lost in to her beautiful eyes. She gazed in to his steel blue eyes, and then for a second, truly so the hate melt away, to eyes of love and sadness. She slowly brought her lips to his, and kissed him, between the bars. And there it was, her first kiss with the most cruel and hated villain, a former prince that stood for justice, yet she loved him. As they kissed, his hand absent-mindedly reached in his pocket to pull out a key. He searched for the lock with his hand and found it, jamming the key in to it. He opened the door and pulled away for a few brief seconds, entering the cell. They sat on her bed, and kissed again, floating in to heaven and paradise. She massaged his back, running her finger along his ripples and creases, as he toyed with her golden hair, untangling the braids she was making earlier. He was so dissolved in to pleasure that he didn't notice he was going against everything he stood for. He opened his eyes, and instead of seeing Serena, saw his mother. It hit him, sending a spasm of horror through his body. He pulled away abruptly, knocking Serena to the ground. "Endymion?" she asked, worried. He backed away, only faintly hearing her. He was being surrounded by memories of his mother, memories of the love and goodness. He backed out of the cell, and then ran through the palace, the memories pounding in to his brain, flowing through out his body. "Master?" asked his servants, but he ignored them running to his room. He clenched the sheets on his bed, as the memories faded away. He looked up, breathing hard. All of a sudden, he felt guilt gathering up in his stomach and throat. Katrina burst through the door. "Endymion! What's wrong?" she asked. He breathed in sharply and stared at her with a new face. A face much like a little boy's when he knew he did something very wrong. "I'm horrible," he whispered. "What?" "I was kissing Serena, and saw mother. Felt memories of love, realized I am horrible," he whispered again. Katrina then realized what happened. Serena was the only one, who could break through his cold shell of cruelness, and find his good side. "Oh Endymion! I knew it! You are good!" He looked at her, his face pale. He stood up and ran out of the room. "KEOKUK!" he screamed. The man turned around. "What is it Master?" "You are free, Keokuk! I don't know what I was thinking! Keeping everyone as slaves, ruining so many families just because I lost a loved one." He then turned around and screamed, "EVERYONE! LEAVE! BE FREE AND GO TO YOUR FAMILIES!" Everything then stopped in utter shock. One servant who was brave enough to speak, said, "We're free? You're… good?" Endymion nodded. "Yes! Be free!" Everyone cheered in such happiness, rushing through out the palaces. "Keokuk! Do you have the remote that releases prisoners?" Looking aghast, he nodded dumbly handing it to him. "What happened?" he asked Katrina. "I'll tell you later," she replied. Endymion pressed a button, which released every cell. Confused prisoners walked out. "Be free! YOU'RE FREE!" he exclaimed. No questions asked, they let out a whoop of cheer, and ran out, joining the mob of servants. Once everything was cleared, except for Keokuk and Katrina standing there, they heard delicate footsteps. Serena walked towards them. "E-Endymion?" she asked. He smiled and ran towards her, kissing her deeply. "I'm good again. You made me love," he whispered. Serena stared, shocked. "Oh my god. You really… do love!" He nodded. "Keokuk, you can go. You're free, do you not believe me?" he asked. Keokuk stared down. "Well, I am from Neptune, and well, you destroyed my city," he replied. Endymion looked horrified. "Keokuk, oh no, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." Keokuk nodded. "You're a new man now. I realized that Serena has made you love now. But, where will I go?" "You can come with me! You too Katrina!" exclaimed Serena. "Really? The Moon Kingdom?" asked Katrina. Serena nodded. "But, I can't come," said Endymion. "Why not?" asked Serena? "No one will believe that I am good again. You three go, don't worry about me." Serena wrapped him in a hug. "Will I ever see you again?" she whispered. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll make sure of it. Go now." Serena kissed him deeply and then backed away. "Good bye, Endymion," she said, and then walked out. Katrina and Keokuk followed after saying their farewells to Endymion, and him promising them they would see him again.   
About an hour later, the 3 were caked in mud, not knowing where they were going. Serena tried to wipe off the mud from her dress but it was useless. "Hey, look! What's that?" asked Keokuk, pointing to a hut, not too faraway. "Oh, wait a minute! I think that's a PPR!" shrieked Serena. "A what?" asked Keokuk? "It's Public Portal Rooms! We can transport to the Moon!" exclaimed Katrina. At this, Keokuk jumped up, saying, "What are we waiting for? Come on!" They tried to run, but they were so tired, it was more like jogging, and finally got to the little hut. Serena spun around. "Ok, guys, before we go in, on the form where we write our name and where we're going, don't write your real name, ok? But do write that you're going to the Moon." The others nodded, and they walked inside. "Hello, write your name and where you're going on the form and have a nice time," said the man at the counter, apparently not noticing that they were covered in mud. Serena wrote Gina Smith, Moon, Keokuk wrote Kokum Roland, Moon, and Katrina wrote Katie Kiss, Moon. As they stepped in to the transporter, Serena said, "Katie Kiss?" Katrina giggled. "I've always wanted to have that last name!" Serena shrugged and walked over to the controls. She pressed the Moon button. In a blink of an eye, they found them selves in the mist of the city. "Hey, what are we doing here?" asked Serena. Then she remembered that only the palace portals transported you to the other kingdoms themselves. People started giving them looks, after the entire Moon was a place of wealthy people, and they looked like beggars. "Oh, wow! Is that the Moon kingdom?" asked Katrina. Serena turned around. "Oh, yeah!" Beyond the city were mountains, and on the mountains was a silhouette of a colossal palace. "Lets go!" exclaimed Katrina. "Can't we stay here for a while?" asked Keokuk. "No! After a while, the mud will come off of me, enough for them too see I am the Moon Princess! I don't want anyone here finding out about it before my mother. Come one!" replied Serena, and then started to walk towards the mountains. "Another long walk?" asked Keokuk. Katrina nodded. "Yup, another long walk."   
By now, Keokuk and Katrina were about to scream out, "SERENA! We HAVE to STOP!" until Serena screamed out, "There it IS! My home!" she cried out in glee. Katrina and Keokuk stared in awe at the large palace. It was like the moon itself with a special luster. It had columns everywhere guarding large palace doors, and there were courtyards with over flowing pathways, flowers, fountains, and ponds. "It's beautiful," whispered Katrina. Keokuk nodded. "Come on!" hissed Serena, motioning for the to follow her. "Be quiet though!" They tiptoed on to the front doors. There were 2 guards there. "P-PRINCESS?" they asked in shock. She nodded, trying not to laugh. She put her index finger over her lips and shushed them. The 2 guards exchanged excited glances. "Let them in too, they're good!" said Serena, gesturing to Katrina and Keokuk. They waved, smiling. Serena opened the palace doors quietly, and then tiptoed inside. "My mothers room is just above those stair cases. Come quick, and try not to make a sound!" whispered Serena. They softly walked up the steps, and Serena stopped at a large door. She quietly opened the door, careful not to make it creak. She saw her mother, sleeping, yet with a look of worry on her face. Serena quietly nudged her mother's shoulder. "Mother?" she whispered. Her mother's eyes opened slightly. "Serena?" asked her mother. "Yes!" Serenity groaned. "Another silly dream," she muttered. "No! Mother, it's me! I uh, escaped! And I brought 2 prisoners with me! Mother, wake up!" Serenity slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Serena! Oh my god! SERENA!" she shrieked. She wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, crying. "Oh my god! Serena! How did you escape and manage to bring two prisoners?" "Long story, but mother," Serena started to say, but was cut off. "Oh, now you'll see, I'm going to get that Endymion back if it's the last thing I do! Her mother bolted straight up, anger now filling her face. "Mother no! Uh, say hi to the prisoners! This is Keokuk, and that's Katrina!" introduced Serena, nervously. "Hello, you two must be extremely happy to be out of that man's evil clutches. I shudder to think what he does in there. You two will be very pleased to know I'm taking action, and wipe him out once and for all!" Keokuk and Katrina exchanged worried looks, and then faked 2 happy smiles. "Good luck!" they said. Serenity spun around. "Tomorrow will be a party in the ball room, to rejoice your escape, and your heroic rescue. And, I will be making plans with the other kings and queens to get back to Endymion!" Serena buried her face in her hands. "No! Mother… no!" "No what?" "You can't do that. Endymion, he… he…" but she decided not to tell her mother about what happened. "Nothing mother, I'm sure you'll do fine," she said. Serenity brushed a few strands of hair out of Serena's eyes. "Oh, I'm sure he's had you petrified of him. No matter, he'll get a taste of his own medicine! You go to sleep now Serena, I'm sure you had a rough night, they can sleep in the guest room. Serena, tomorrow there will be a party so big for you, it will make your head spin!" Serena forced a smile. "Thanks mom," she said, and hugged her. Then, she and her 2 friends walked out of the room as she told them where the guest room was.   
"Serena, wake up!" Serena opened her heavy eyes. "What?" she asked, annoyed. "The party, it's today! Get up! All your friends will be there, we'll have a special ceremony, wake up!" exclaimed Serenity. "Ugh! Where are Keokuk and Katrina?" "They're downstairs having breakfast. Did you know that Katrina is a remarkable witch for her age?" "Cool." "Ok, get up already! I'm expecting you downstairs in 10 minutes!" ordered Serenity, and then left.   
"Yum! Queen Serenity, these waffles are delicious!" exclaimed Keokuk, inhaling another 5. "Thank you Keokuk." Just then, Serena came bounding down the stairs, her hair in its usual style, and she was wearing a pear white dress and white sandals. "Marvelous Serena! You look great!" "Thanks mom," said Serena. "Now, you and your friends can go outside a talk a bit, and I'll invite everyone and tell them the good news!" "Ok." "Serena, did that man do something to you to make you so sad?" Serena shook her head. "No, I'm just tired," she lied. "Well, ok. Don't hesitate to tell me anything, ok?" Serena nodded. They walked outside. "Guys??? What am I going to DO? She HATES the man! What am I going to tell her, oh he's good now and we practically made out in my cell?" Keokuk shrugged, slurping the syrup off his fingers. "Just, don't worry about it now. Endymion said he would see you again, right?" asked Katrina? Serena nodded. "Well, when he sees you again, I don't know how, but when he does, you can ask him about it. The best thing to do now is just go along, I guess." Serena shrugged. "But, it's so confusing. I'm going to have this secret relationship with practically the biggest villain ever!" "Well, it will all turn out good in the end. I promise," said Katrina. Serena forced a smile. "Ok."   
Serena waited in the ballroom as Keokuk and Katrina explored the room. Many guests came in. Every one of them crowded around Serena, hugging her, sympathizing, asking questions, and then slowly walking away. Just then, all the princesses came. "SERENA!" they screamed rushing towards her. There was a mixture of tears and laughing. "I missed you guys so much! And it was only like, 2 days!" exclaimed Serena. "But anything could of happened those 2 days," said Amy. "And we're really glad you're back!" added Raye. "That dumb Endymion. Who the hell did he think he was, stealing the Moon Princess?" asked Lita. "Yeah, you oughta pound him!" exclaimed Mina. "We heard you rescued 2 prisoners. Where are they?" asked Amy. "Right there!" exclaimed Serena, pointing to Keokuk and Katrina who were walking back. "Oh my god! Princesses!" Katrina started to shake their hands. "You must be the Mercury Princess, and you must be the Mars Princess, you the Jupiter Princess, and love your hair Venus Princess!" exclaimed Katrina. Keokuk just waved. "That's Keokuk, and that's Katrina!" said Serena. The princesses smiled. It seemed like an eternity at that party. Serena just talked to the princesses, making up stories, feeling horrible about how she was degrading Endymion, and Keokuk and Katrina adding along to her stories. Finally, the time came for the dance to end. The guest cleared away and Serena said good-bye to all of her friends. "Well, that was some party, wasn't it? But it was worth it. Serena, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're back," said Serenity, and kissed Serena. "Thanks mom. I'm uh, really tired, I'm going to go to sleep now." "Yeah, we're pretty tired too. Thank you again for letting us stay," said Keokuk. "You're very welcome," replied Serenity. "Good night!"   
Serena was finally back in the soothing comfort of her own bed. But for some reason, she could not fall asleep. Just then, she heard the slightest knocking on her window. She slid out of bed and opened the window, letting the breeze send a chill on her shoulders. She gasped. "Endymion?" she whispered. He was at her window. He grinned. "I told you that I would see you again." She embraced him with a kiss, pulling him inside. "I heard about that party. I disguised my self, asked people around town. So, they think you rescued Keokuk and Katrina?" Serena chuckled. "Pretty funny, ain't it?" "No, you could if you wanted too." Then, something hit her. "Endymion! My mom is forming an army to take you down! We have to do something!" "Ok, meet me tomorrow at the Roland Diner, ok? I will be in disguise so you wont recognize me. I will be wearing a red tie and will have bushy red hair, ok?" Serena giggled. "It sounds ridiculous!" "And so unlike me, right?" Serena nodded. "That's the point. See you tomorrow, at 3:00, ok?" Serena nodded. "Good-bye," she said, and kissed him once more, before he left. She fell back on to her bed, hoping that everything would be al right like Katrina said it would.  
The next morning, Serena anxiously finished her lunch. She already told Keokuk and Katrina where she was going. "Do you want to come with me?" she asked them. "Well, what if he wants to say something private to you?" asked Katrina. "Then you'll just go exploring somewhere while he talks to me, that is if you're good at not being nosy." "Don't worry, we won't eavesdrop," said Keokuk. "Mom, we're going to go out to the city for a bit ok?" "Be extremely safe Serena, ok?" "Ok, mom." She saw that the clock said it was 2:30. "Come on guys!" she said. The got up and went to the portal room. Serena skillfully typed a couple of things in and they found themselves in the city. "Hmm, oh there it is! The Roland Diner! Come on!" "How will you know it's him?" asked Keokuk. "He's wearing the silliest disguise imaginable!" The walked inside and Serena immediately saw him. He didn't look that bad, but it was definitely worth laughing. She sat down at his booth. "Oh hello!" he said. Katrina tried to muffle her laughter. He had an Afro of red hair, a wacky disco tuxedo with a red tie, and he had a large bushy beard to hide his face. "Ok, so, tell me everything again Serena." She took a deep breath. "Ok, my mother is forming some plan to get her army against you. She's probably going to find your deserted palace, she'll get all scared, and she'll think you left and she won't let me out of the house ever. The palace will probably become more protected, so you won't be able to visit me. We have to tell her the truth sooner or later!" Endymion sighed. "You're right. But I doubt your mother will believe me." "But it's worth a try!" "I suppose. I'll see you tonight again, and we'll think more about it. Right now, I have some, uh, things to do. I'll see you tonight, ok?" "Ok, good bye!" The 3 got up and parted from him.  
"Serena, tell me something, what does Endymion's palace look like? I want to make sure I will be attacking the right palace." "It's silver mom." "Thank you Serena." "Mom, um, today I met this girl, uh, Carlotta. She um, is dating this guy that her parents think are bad but she knows he isn't bad. What should she do?" Serena didn't like to lie to her mother, but she couldn't tell her it was she and not this fake girl Carlotta. "She should just let time pass, and see what happens. If it is true love, it will turn out right." "Oh, ok. Thanks mom." "Why don't you invite this girl over for dinner?" Serena stopped. "She's moving today, so she can't. Bye mom!" she exclaimed and ran out of the kitchen.   
It was night again, and Serena sat on her window shelf, waiting for him to come. She began to lose hope, and her eyes began to slowly close, when she heard a low tapping. She spun around to see his face. She opened the window to let him in, her heart pounding with excitement. "I knew you didn't forget," she whispered. 


End file.
